


Aphrodisiac

by Jaunty



Series: Requests [11]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Daddy Kink, Divorced Dad AU, Fantasizing, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Masturbation, No actual sex but ya know, Parent/Child Incest, Self-Hatred, This is an AU dubbed by the person as, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaunty/pseuds/Jaunty
Summary: aphrodisiac (n.) - a drug or other agent that stimulates sexual desire-----------It was supposed to be a thought.A mere idea that should have been casted out into the depths of the void the moment he thought of it. However, the alcohol had been doing him a dirty one -- William couldn’t exactly remember when he started this...disgusting act but now that his body is driven by this thought, he couldn’t stop himself. Couldn’t help himself -- couldn’t truly stop, even if he wanted to.William is horrified with himself for liking that. How could he even do this…-----------A seed is planted within the depths of the human mind -- watch it bloom.
Relationships: Michael Afton/William Afton | Dave Miller
Series: Requests [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1232909
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It has been a while, hasn't it? Lmao, work has been fucking me up lately and only now have I gotten the muse to actually write something out lasflaska This was commissioned by someone who wishes to stay anonymous, and honestly, I love this idea so much that I might make more in the future when I get the energy for it alsfkal
> 
> For context, this is an AU they have suggested in which the events of FNAF has never happened -- it's only William having to deal with the stress of not only the company, but the ( somewhat amicable ) separation between him and his wife. He has a lot on his shoulders, so he became a wine dad. Oh boy!
> 
> Remember, I've cleaned up the most glaring spelling and grammar errors -- so enjoy!!

It was supposed to be a thought. 

A mere idea that should have been casted out into the depths of the void the moment he thought of it. However, the alcohol had been doing him a dirty one -- William couldn’t **_exactly_ ** remember when he started this...disgusting act but now that his body is driven by this thought, he couldn’t stop himself. Couldn’t help himself -- couldn’t **truly** stop, even if he wanted to.

William is horrified with himself for liking that. How could he even do this… 

His hand is having to stroke at a hard length that is leaking beads of pre-cum, a quiet groan rumbling from him as a spike of pleasure coursed through him. Of course, he didn’t mind having to do this. Usually, when the children are off at school or with their mother or even outside to either play or go to a friend’s house, William wouldn’t hesitate to get himself comfortable in his bed to pleasure himself, often after work when he is to return home in complete stress. Oh no, this is far worse than he could ever imagine.

It’s because of the source of his _desire_ that’s driving his hand to increase the pace and to fantasize his hand as the one from the person he’s imagining -- the hand is quite smaller, and the eyes that are to gaze upon him with so much love and affection that it’s making William shiver with wonder. 

“Hhn…Michael…”

The moment that name is uttered from his lips, a bitter taste arose at the back of his throat. His eyes flew open to the ceiling, his form leaned back in his chair at his desk as his children were to be off at school. His features contorted into one of loathing, a visage of pure repulsion though it did little to deter his hand’s movements. In fact, the more he thought about his teenage son, the quicker his wrist flicked at his hardened length.

William laid his forehead upon the desk, gritting his teeth at the image focused on how gorgeous Michael’s lips were, and how they would look absolutely perfect around his cock. How he’s to stare up at his father with such an innocent look that it nearly made William come just like that. A hiss came from him as he shifted most of his weight on the desk, ignoring the sounds of a bottle falling with a particularly loud clatter.

He would hear the words perfectly clear, his voice a low hum that can be heard at the edges of his mind --

“ _Do you like this, Mikey? You love watching daddy pleasure himself~?_ ” 

“ _...Yes, daddy. I...love it so much… I want to see more!_ ”

\-- and what follows is the long moan of his son’s name as he threw his head back, his fingers gripping hard at his cock as streams of white came spurting out. They stained at his shirt, a few streaks even landing at his face to have his nose wrinkle at the musky scent now wafting through the room. William sat there for perhaps minutes, though for him, it felt as though hours have passed where he’s to bring the awareness back into him. That inebriated state of his quickly dissolved as there is now a level of shame when he’s to finally move his hand away.

What...What was he doing? 

_Why did he even do that?_

Why didn’t he stop himself from committing such a revolting act -- oh, how is he even to face Michael after what he has done? Yes, they are to say that ignorance is bliss, but this would be forever etched in William’s mind. The **depraved desire** he’s acted upon based on what he has been wanting…

What he is **_itching_ ** to try for himself…

Now feeling as though the entire world had peered into what he’s done, William immediately shot from his seat and quickly ushered himself out of the study room and into the bathroom. With the sound of the faucet running, he hadn’t heard the quickening footsteps head up to one of the bedrooms followed by a hasty lock of the door.

Within his drunken state of mind where he’s to indulge in this selfish, disgusting act, William hadn’t heard the phone ring -- his eldest son would have walked home after having to be sent home due to a usual fight at school.

What William had always been fantasizing about…

...was heard crystal clear at that time through the opened door to the study room.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/amysteriousjogo), yo! Don't follow if you don't like the even more problematic shit lmao


End file.
